To be with you
by Dark Side of the World
Summary: A Yutaka x Minami fic, how two people deal with their love and the problems that develop from it.
1. Chapter 1

To Be with you....

By Dark Side of the World

Disclaimer: I do not own anything I do not own

Hey everyone. This Dark Side of the World here with another Yutaka x Minami fic, my favorite paring and most likely to be cannon should it ever appear in the manga.

Since I did well in the last fic I decided to go bolder and start a longer one with a deeper storyline. It's nothing five stars, but I think it's going to be done well.

There are no other couples; I still want to play around with these two once more before I try a Konata x Kagami or one with an OC.

Anyway, Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa, Miyuki, Misao, and Ayano are all seniors while Yutaka, Minami, Hiyori, and Patty are all sophomores.

Nothing else, then read on.

* * *

_RING!_

_"Alright everyone! Class is over, please remember to read chapters 23 and 24 for your English test and don't forget your essays due next week."_

_Needless to say not many people heard their teacher's voice except for a few students. Packing up her books, Kobayakawa Yutaka sighed in relief that school was finally over and that all that mattered was getting home to relax._

_"….Yutaka." _

_Pausing she gave a small smile in her mind as she knew the only person who ever called her that in such a quiet, yet caring voice. Turning around she saw her best friend, Iwasaki Minami standing behind her desk smiling._

_"Hi Minami-chan. Is there something you need?" She asked._

_"I was...wondering if you wanted to hang out by the park today...we haven't been spending much time together and…." She asked calmly._

_"I'd love to Minami-chan! How about we go for a walk in the park and talk for awhile." Said Yutaka._

_Nodding Minami agreed._

_Yutaka smiles as she started making her way to the door with her best friend. She loved spending as much time with Yutaka as possible. It was sort of special when it was just the two of them hanging out....holding hands....speaking to one another._

_Shaking her head from such thoughts they made their way out of class and soon out of the school._

_As they entered the park, Yutaka and Minami entered the park where the entire green wonders were opened only to them. Looking around, Yutaka was quick to see that nobody else was really around._

**_It's just...me and her..._**_She thought as she blushed as she quickly looked up at Minami to see if she had noticed, but it seemed she didn't._

_"Want to take a rest somewhere?" Asked Minami since they had traveled quite a bit._

_"Yeah, my feet were starting to get a little sore." Said Yutaka as they made their way to a small bench that was in front of a small pond. Sitting down they took of their shoes and relaxed as they felt their feet touch the cool and soft grass._

_For a short while, neither of them spoke. Yutaka's heart however was beating like crazy as she blushed while giving Minami a few glances. She wished she could do something to make the mood a bit better, but…_

_"Yutaka….are you alright?"Asked Minami seeing her acting strange._

_Nervously she looked a Minami and said, "Yeah…just….just a little tired."_

_Minami nodded in understanding and asked, "Do you….want to lay your head against my lap?"_

_Yutaka's face turned red as she nervously asked, "A-a-a-are you sure th-h-hat's al-l-l-lright?"_

_The green haired girl nodded and Yutaka took a deep breath before she laid her head on Minami's soft legs which made her relax. She calmly let her body rest as she tried to keep this memory in her head forever._

_"You're so soft Minami-chan....it's nice..." She whispered._

_Blushing, Minami only replied in a nervous tone, "A-Arigato."_

_Another breath of silence stood between them and soon time felt no meaning. All that mattered was the two of them, there and together. _

_Yutaka then got up and looked at Minami deep into her eyes, "Minami-chan..."_

_Minami could only look back, "Yutaka-chan..."_

_They faces got closer, their lips ever so close to touching one another...._

_(End of Dream)_

* * *

That's when Yutaka woke up.

She sweated and groaned for various reasons, most of which being how she never felt Minami's lips before waking up.

It was one of many similar dreams she had been having for over a year now. Dreams of her and the ever watching guardian that was her friend as they always went to a park or a beach or any other place you would romantic where somebody would confess.

Yutaka gripped her sheet as she thought about the feeling she kept in her heart, hidden from her family and friends.

Nobody knew her secret. Nobody knew that Yutaka was in love with Minami, she had been very careful to hide such a thing, mostly out of fear and embarrassment. It wasn't easy at all, Yui-Oneesan, cousin Konata, and uncle Sojiro were not easy to fool. While she was sure they were understand if she told them, she still kept it a secret because she felt it was embaressing. After all, she had a crush on a girl!

Getting up she walked over to her desk where on it was a picture of Yutaka and Minami, the one she loved, in small frame. It featured her smiling with a yellow sundress on and her hair flowing in the wind behind a large tree while Minami was in a small red jacket with blue jeans. They were side by side with Minami holding her hands on Yutaka's shoulders with a small smile

Yutaka smiled as she took in her hands and hugged it. Konata took it during a picket last summer with everyone and it was a great time.

She frowned, she had been friends with Minami for almost two years now, but she had started loving her since a year ago. Minami had always been side by side with her as her friend and her caregiver since she was always sick and always helped her with any problems she had no matter how difficult. It always bothered her to know she depended so much on one person, but Minami always told her that she liked taking care of her and that made her love her more.

But how....how did she come to fall in love with her? Maybe it was her shy and kind nature? Maybe she always felt this way? Maybe it was fate?

She didn't know, but she didn't care. All she knew was that she loved Minami and nothing else mattered.

**If only I could tell her. **She thought as she put the picture away before walking back to her bed.

**Someday I will tell her....**Yutaka told herself as she went to bed. She only hoped Minami would understand as well as her friends.

End

Not a bad start, but more will come.

Review please.

Later.


	2. Chapter 2

A Yutaka x Minami Fanfic

By Dark Side of the World

Disclaimer: I do not own anything I do not own

People seem to like the fic. That's cool.

Hope you like this chapter as well.

REad on.

* * *

(Next Day, School)

"FINALLY!" Screamed Patty as she let out a sigh of relief upon hearing the bell. Needless to say this got a few people staring at her, but most were wishing they could express their joy on how it was finally over.

Yutaka only smiled at her American friend as she agreed with her, it felt like school had been longer then it normally was.

"We got the weekend her at last! I say we do something fun and waste our youth starting now!" Said Patty full of energy.

"Don't you have to work today?"Asked Hiyori walking over to where the others were.

Scratching the back of her head she said, "Yeah…forgot about that….oh well. Maybe later this weekend!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't. My parents and I are heading out to visit my Aunt and Uncle tomorrow and we won't be back till late." Said Hiyori.

"I've got to study for the test on Monday." Said Minami.

"Yeah, me too." Said Yutaka with an apologetic smile.

"Et tu Yuaka-chan? Augh…guess it's going to be one of those weekends…" Said Patty as she mumbled to herself.

Hiyori turned to Yutaka and said, "I'm surprised you need to study for the whole weekend on history exam Yutaka-chan. You usually are good at it."

Blushing she replied, "Well….remember when I was sick those two days? I kind of missed that material and I haven't really gotten it down yet."

Minami looked at Yutaka before softly speaking, "If you want, you can come over to my place and study with me. I've got all the notes back home."

"Really! You wouldn't mind?" Asked Yutaka.

Minami shook her head, "Nobody but me is at the house anyway."

Everyone gave Minami a sad smile; her parents were always working and almost never came home except on holidays and other events. Yutaka felt often sad that Minami was always so alone so she made sure to hang out with her as much as possible.

"Thanks Minami-chan. I really am glad to have a friend like you." Said Yutaka.

Minami put one hand on her shoulder and said, "It's alright….. I like helping you…Yutaka."

Hiyori just beamed at the two while thinking of how she could use this for her next doujin before waking herself up from her daydream.

"Well seems you guys have a date then." Said Patty smirking.

Yutaka bushed at those words while Minami looked away.

As they said their goodbyes, the two friends made their way to the train station where they found three familiar faces among the crowds.

"But Kagami-sama…"

"No!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"I'll do whatever you want!"

"Then do it on your own!" Screamed Kagami as she felt another headache coming along.

"Geez Kagamin, you really don't want to help your best friend in her time of fallen need!" Said Konata faking tears.

"For one thing, I help you many times. A second thing, it's always the same thing. You come over, copy my homework, and then annoy me more and more. Right Tsukasa?" Said Kagami huffing to her younger twin.

"Tsukasa!" Said Konata holding the younger twin's shoulders, "Please convince your sister that I mean no harm."

"Well…." Said Tsukasa nervously, "You do kind of do the same thing over and over again Kona-chan, but you do always have a good time whenever she comes over Onee-chan."

Kagami blushed, "Good time! I'd rather have a time where we could do our school work in peace."

Konata sighed, "That's the kind of attitude of a regular Tsundere like you Kagami."

"Don't call me that." Said Kagami sighing before noticing Minami and Yutaka walking over towards them, "Oh hey you two."

"Hello Kagami-san, Tsukasa-san, Konata-Onee-chan." Said Yutaka.

"What's up Yu-chan." Said Konata, "You heading to Minami's?"

"Huh? How did you know?" Asked Yutaka.

"You just told me." Said Konata with a sly smile.

Yutaka nodded and said, "Yeah, Minami-chan's going to help me study for our history test."

**Plus I get to spend some time with her as a bonus. **Thought Yutaka while blushing as the train pulled in.

* * *

(At the Iwasaki Residence)

Yutaka knew that she had come here to study, but from the moment she had entered the house all she could do was think if Minami. After they had a light snack and played with Cherry a bit they had immediately got work with Minami helping Yutaka out if she was stuck on a question. But she was only paying half attention to the words and only focused on the sound of Minami's voice that kindly guided her through the notes.

She looked over at Minami who was quietly reading a light novel which allowed Yutaka plenty of time to stare at her without her noticing. Her heart kept beating every time she looked up and blushed wondering what was going on in her best friends mind.

"Yutaka…"

Snapping out of her daydream, she saw Minami looking at her.

"Would you like something to drink?" She asked.

"Oh…yes please." She said smiling.

Nodding, the green haired girl left the room leaving Yutaka to sigh. She slowly turned her head and looked around Minami's room. It was much larger then hers and lots of pictures could be seen. Most of them were of her family or Cherry, but she saw a lot with her and the others as well. One caught Yutaka's eyes and she walked over to the dresser to pick it up. It was the same one in her room, the one with her in the yellow sundress with the girl she loved right beside her. She hugged and smiled, **If only I knew how she felt….maybe…**

"Yutaka?"

"Ah!" She said in surprise with a jump, but it caused her to misstep and fall backwards slamming into somebody as she felt wet stick liquid fall on top of her.

Minami was quick to grab her as she fell, but she lost her control over the drinks as well which made them land on both of them.

For awhile neither of them spoke or moved until Cherry walked over and started licking Yutaka's sticky face making her giggle.

Helping her up, Minami asked if she was alright. Yutaka nodded with embarrassment, "S-sorry about that…I guess I'm a little clumsy."

"It's alright…it was an accident." Said Minami as she picked up the glasses and placed them on the dresser along with her picture of them. She looked at it for a moment and asked, "Why were looking at this out of curiosity."

"Oh!" Said Yutaka feeling another blush coming, "Well…I kind of just remembered that day….when we both had such fun…."

Minami looked at the picture and said with a blush, "You looked cute in that dress…"

This made Yutaka's heart sore like a rocket, **She…She….She thought I was cute!**

"Thank...you." Said Yutaka smiling as she closed her eyes as if she wanted to remember that sentence in her mind.

"I'm going to get changed….do you have any spare clothes besides your school uniform?" Asked Minami.

"No, I forgot to bring them this time." Said Yutaka rubbing the back of her head.

Minami went into her drawer and pulled out a short sleeved red shirt with black shorts, "Try these on…there old so they might fit you. The bathroom's down the hall."

Taking the clothes, she headed towards the bathroom and quickly started to change. The clothes were a bit large, but not much and she didn't care anyway. These were Minami's clothes and she felt warm in them.

She walked back in only to freeze.

Minam was topless in front of her with her clean bra only just about to go on. Yutaka could feel the blood in her head about to burst from both embarrassment and awe at her thin young body. Shrieking she closed the door and shouted, "Sorry! I didn't…I mean…I…."

The door opened to see Minami with a confused face. She had a bra on now, but still Yutaka couldn't help but stare at the chest. Minami noticed this and asked, "What…what's wrong?"

**Oh no…she'll think I'm some sort of pervert! **Thought Yutaka, "I didn't mean too…I'm sorry…I…"

"It's okay…were both girls right?" Said Minami calmly.

Yutaka only blushed, "Well….you see…I….I…."

Minami noticed her getting warm in the face and went to see if she had a fever, this surprise Yutaka whofelt Minami's hand upon her forehead.

"Your warm….maybe you should rest. You feel sick?" asked Minami with a little bit of worry in her voice.

"I…guess I'm just a little tired…." Said Yutaka lying nervously.

Minami led Yutaka back to her bed where she sat down and told Yutaka to lay on it. Nodding, the she gently lay down on the bed and tried to relax while Minami sat next to her and slowly let her fingers flow through Yutaka's gentle red hair. Yutaka smiled at the feeling, it felt like she was being petted and wonder if Cherry felt this way when it happened to her.

"Minami-chan….thank you…your always taking care of me and I…." Said Yutaka blushing.

"Don't worry, I like to help. Besides, you're my friend." Said Minami softly so she could sleep.

"….I wish I was more…." She said in a whisper.

…..

…..

…..

"Huh?"

Yutaka's eyes opened wide, had she heard.

"You wish you were more what?"Asked Minami making Yutaka stand up blushing, "Um…nothing…just nothing…I mean I was just…."

Minami gave Yutaka a confused look, "You've been acting strange is something bothering you?"

"No…well maybe…I mean…well…." She said mumbling, she was getting nervous now and her increased heartbeat wasn't helping.

"Yutaka…if there's something wrong….you can tell me." Said Minami as she got closer to her best friend making her redder and redder, "What's wrong?"

**I am madly in love with you. **She thought as she tried to say it, then and there just how much her heart had fallen for her guardian angel a longtime ago, but once again her nerves failed her.

She got up and started talking her stuff into her bookbag, "Sorry….I shouldn't have bothered you! I can make home on my own. See you later!"

She rushed out of her room and quickly into the hall as Minami called her out. Yutaka didn't let that stop her no matter how much she wanted as she opened the door and ran down the street to the direction of the train station.

After a few minutes of running she stopped and tried to catch her breath. Looking around she noticed she was quite a bit from the Iwasaki residence and calmed down.

"Stupid….leaving like that….what does she think now? She must think I'm weird…" Said Yutaka feeling that what she just did made her look suspicious.

**I know she was worried and all…but….I just felt so…**

She stopped and looked at the falling sun that soon would signal nighttime. She reached for her cell phone in her pocket when she remembered she left it on the table they were studying from earlier. She would have to walk back to Minami's place to get it now. But what was she going to tell Minami?

She sighed, **Maybe I should apologize for just rushing out of there….but how do I explain it all? I just…I just want her to know how I feel…is that so wrong?**

"Why can't I tell her that I love her...." She said out loud as she heard a small gasp behind her.

She felt her body go cold as she slowly turned around to see Minami, mouth open in surprise. Yutaka's brain went into overload as she slowly saw Minami, out of breath, holding Yutaka's cell phone in her hand.

She only just stepped backwards a couple of times before running away in tears, leaving Minami and the cell phone all alone on the street.

End

I might not be able to update next week because I got to look for a summer job. Hope you all like it so far.

Later.


	3. Chapter 3

To Be With You

By Dark Side of the World

Disclaimer: I do not own anything I do not own

Well, I'm glad everything is going well so far. There is not much for me to say, but just read on.

* * *

Stupid.

Stupid.

Stupid.

She was so stupid. Why did she say that right in front of her? Why did she just blurt out her darkest secret right when she was behind her? The look on her face, the shock, the confusion…

Yutaka stopped running right and rested on the wall of an abandoned ally. What was she going to do? Did Minami hate her? Was she going to tell anyone else? Was this the end of their friendship?

Too many questions kept hindering her mind as she tried to calm herself down and wipe the tears from her eyes, but it was no use. All she could think about was Minami's shocked face.

She was so preoccupied she didn't even notice the person behind her till it was too late. Feeling her mouth covered by a sweaty large hand she tried to scream and get away, but another arm wrapped around her and stopped her from escaping. She tried to resist while getting forced into the dark ally, but the person who grabbed her was much stronger then her.

Trash could be seen from every direction, from broken glass to lead pipes.

By the time they stopped she was able to see two older guys who looked like thugs standing in front of her grinning while giving her a look that made her body go cold in fright.

"What's a cute girl like you walking around before dark?" Asked one of them, "Aren't your folks worried?"

The other one chuckled as she heard a voice from the one holding on to her say, "Don't worry, will help you get home…but the price is going to be a little…dirty."

Yutaka's eyes widen….were they going….this couldn't be happening.

She sister and cousin always warned her that she was very venerable to men outside who ….craved…for a taste like her. Now she was experiencing it first hand, a nightmare she never thought was actually possible till now.

The thugs were getting closer, licking their chops as they stared at her.

**Please! No! Somebody! Anybody! HELP!** She tried to scream out, but her voice was still muffled by the hand.

One of the thugs placed her hand over her chest and started rubbing it with a smirk. Yutaka closed her eyes and started to cry as the man rubbed harder and harder.

**Okaa-san! Tou-san! Onee-chan! Uncle Sojiro! Konata-Oneechan!**

The thug than grabbed her small left breast and then placed his hand right in between her thighs making her scream in pain.

**MINAMI-CHAN!**

TWANK!

The hands on her body were gone. Opening her eyes she saw the pervert go down with a large bump on his head that was bleeding. Standing not to far from him, was a female with green hair holding a large metal pipe that she found while entering the ally. Her eyes were familiar, yet they weren't. They were like those of a hawk in rage, staring at its prey with only one desire.

Destroy.

The other two thugs were taking by surprise and the one holding on to her mouth let go allowing Yutaka to finally scream, "MINAMI-CHAN!"

The hawk eyed girl dashed forward to the next one and swung low hitting the crotch and allowing the thug to fall down in pain, holding his jewels in agony. The remaining one, seeing his pals fall down easily, fled the scene in fear that others were nearby. Yutaka fell to her knees and just stared at Minami who was glaring at the two down thugs with her hand clenching the pipe in rage. That rage left as soon as she saw Yutaka and her eyes went from anger to worry. Running over to her she held her shoulders and asked her best friend if she was alright.

Yutaka didn't say anything; she was frozen solid with shock over what had just happened. A moment ago she was almost raped until her best friend, who she ran away from, came and saved her just in time.

She quickly held on to Minami as hard as she could before crying her eyes out. Minami only held her tight while carrying her out of the ally and whispered, "It's okay…I'm here….your safe."

Yutaka only continued to cry.

* * *

(Later, at night)

"Yutaka? I phoned your uncle; he said it was alright for you to stay here for the night." Said Minami as she entered her room. She looked at Yutaka who was keeping a tight grip on the sheets, her nerves still not calmed down yet. Minami couldn't blame her, she had almost been…touched…by those three bastards. At Yutaka's request, she didn't tell her family about this….maybe she was ashamed or maybe she wanted to forget it. But either way, the three were no longer a problem, but she would be sure to keep her eyes out in case she saw any of them again.

Yutaka looked up at Minami and the green haired girl noticed her eyes were red from all the crying she had done today. Sitting beside her, Minami looked at Yutaka with a sigh.

"We need to talk."

Yutaka's eyes widen before she looked at Minami with confusion.

"We need to talk…about what you said…." Minami said carefully.

Yutaka gasped and looked away in shame, "I….it was…just…a….I mean…"

"Yutaka….." Said Minami, "I want to hear from your lips the truth…."

Yutaka stared at Minami's ever beautiful eyes, she felt hypnotized by their gaze. Inside those eyes weren't hate or confusion like she thought she would see, but concern and care.

**Even now…her eyes are still like that to me…**She thought with a small smile as her heart beat faster.

Before Yutaka even knew what she was doing, she felt her lips on Minami's, who was shocked but didn't do anything to stop the kiss.

Yutaka soon broke it off with a red face and said nothing. For a long time, a deep silence was between the two friends as Minami took all that had just happened in her head….and smiled. With a sudden surprise, Minami took Yutaka in her arms and kissed her back now to Yutaka's surprise. But she soon held on as the two of them passionately held each other with their mouths connecting as a sense of excitement and happiness went through them like an electric current.

In Yutaka's mind, fireworks went out and excitement pulsed through her, **I'm kissing Minami-chan…I'm kissing** **Minami-chan! **

She was actually holding on to her love like she had seen in those romance anime's her cousin had always watched.

After another 5 minutes, they slowly broke off and started gasping for air. Each reflecting on what they had felt….and smiled.

"How long?" Asked Minami.

"Since….at least for a year…I've always saw you as a kind person and a great friend…but overtime…I guess it just evolved….I always dreamed of us like this…like you were a prince coming to my rescue and you did…you were willing to risk yourself to save me…how can I not love you?" Yutaka said with a smile.

Then Yutaka saw something she had never seen before, a true smile on Minami's face. It made her heart melt and her mind blown away with only one word in her head.

**Cute.**

She had never seen Minami give a full loving smile before, mostly a small one or a smirk, but this was the first time she was ever seeing such a thing and she couldn't help but melt at the sight of it.

"I've always cared for you too….when I first met you I've always thought you were a cute girl. You were the first person my age to ever talk and befriend me…I've never had anybody like that except for Miyuki. I was always alone." She said with a small sad smile before returning to that full one from before, "But then you came along…I don't know why…I don't know how…but I felt a fire burning in me every time I was around you. When I figured out my feelings I was confused and afraid. But as time went on I accepted it the more I hung out with you. I never told you because I was afraid….your friendship was worth more than anything to me and I didn't want to risk it….

Yutaka stared at her with a small smile, **She was willing to put aside her feelings for our friendship's sake….she is a good person.**

"Minami-chan…I will never hate you…I love you." She said as she hugged her friend, feeling the warmth from her chest.

"And I love you, Yutaka." Said Minami as she hugged back.

They kept a tight embrace on each other for a long time, neither wanting to move from their respective spot until Yutaka gave a loud yawn much to her embarrassment.

Minami chuckled, "I guess you're tired. It's been a long day….lets get some sleep."

The two quickly changed when Yutaka asked, "Minami-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Can…can I sleep with you?" She asked with a red face.

Minami started to blush, did she wanted to really do that? Now?

Yutaka quickly read her thoughts and waved her hands, "No! Wait! Not like that! I just want…to be in the same bed as you…"

Minami sighed in relief and nodded with a smile as the two got under the covers and felt their bodies touch each other. Giving each other a smile and a goodnight they soon fell asleep with both dreaming of the other.

* * *

(Next morning)

The morning sun shined down upon the innocent face of Yutaka as she slowly opened her eyes and yawned. The memories of what happened last night came to her mind and she slowly smiled.

She had finally confessed her feelings to Minami, even better she had returned them. Yutaka touched her lips and the feeling of the warm kiss the two shared that night made her blush and giggle.

**She tasted like cream…sweet cream.**

Looking at the other side of the bed she saw that Minami had already left and most have let her sleep a bit more before leaving the room. She got up and made her way down the large stair case where Cherry was already waiting for her.

"Hello Cherry-chan. Good morning." She said patting him while the dog licked her paw. Her attention turned suddenly to the smell of eggs in the kitchen making her walk inside to see Minami**, **all dressed in a clean short sleeve green shirt and blue jeans working on breakfast.

"Good morning." Said Yutaka taking a seat on the table in the middle of the room.

"Good morning….Yutaka-chan…" Said Minami blushing.

The two of them didn't say anything, but kept glancing at one another. Soon breakfast was made and the two of them ate in silence with Cherry going between them, hoping to catch a bit of something that fell down.

"So…does this mean a couple?" Asked Minami.

Yutaka stopped eating and said, "I think so….I mean…we did confess to loving each other right?"

Minami nodded, staring at Yutaka while thinking on what to do now that it's happened at last.

"So…which one of us is the boyfriend? Or are we both girlfriends?" Asked Yutaka.

"I don't know. Has your cousin ever had a boyfriend?" Asked Minami who was at a loss on what to do.

"No… but Onee-chan has said that in parings like us there's a "Seme" and a "Uke", but I don't know what she means by that." Said Yutaka to a blushing Minami who knew.

"Well….don't worry about that….let's take it slow alright?" Said Minami hoping to forget the issue.

"Okay….but here's another important one." Said Yutaka in a worried tone, "What do we tell our parents and friends?"

This made Minami frown; gay couples were sometimes hated by various people in society. She didn't know if her parents or any of their friends would accept their relationship if they came out in the open.

"I think my family might be alright…I've seen my cousin and uncle read and watch similar stuff….but I don't know about everyone else." Said Yutaka looking sadder with each thought. Minami walked over to her and lifted her head by the chin before kissing her.

"We don't have to tell them now. We can tell when ever your ready. For now we can keep it a secret." Said Minami nodding.

Yutaka gave a small smile as she nodded and hugged her best friend and now girlfriend.

After breakfast, Yutaka got dressed back in her school clothes before getting ready to head back home. Minami asked if she was alright going home alone this time and offered to come with her, but Yutaka wasn't worried about a similar incident as last night happening in broad daylight with people around them.

The two of them headed out to the front door where Minami was about to let Yutaka go, but the strawberry haired girl surprised her by latching on to her neck and kissing her again on the lips. Minami smirked and embraced the shorter girl as the two of them felt warm in each other's arms.

"…Oh my…"

Turning their heads in surprise, they saw Minami's neighbor and Yutaka's cousin's friend, Takara Miyuki, blushing with one hand over head mouth and her eyes wide open. Her face was quite red, much like the red sweatshirt she wore.

The two of them said nothing before Miyuki gave a nervous smile and said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

The two girls quickly let go of each other and blushed in embarrassment for getting caught.

"Yutaka-chan….you can go home. I'll talk to Miyuki." Said Minami calmly. Yutaka nodded and left while staring at both girls and hoping that nothing would go wrong between them.

After she left, Minami invited Miyuki in and the two of them stared at one another before Miyuki cleared her voice and spoke.

"So Minami…."

End

Kind of cliche, but I thought it was okay.

And for those who don't know what"seme" and "uke" are...go read more Yuri doujin, because you have not read enough.

Later.


	4. Chapter 4

To Be With You

By Dark Side of the World

Disclaimer: I do not own anything I do not own

Do to a suggestion by Mikeru-D, I'm going to up the rating next chapter. There still some issues coming later that might increase the rating, but only to T not M.

Other then this, no other news. Read on.

* * *

(Iwasaki Residence)

"So Minami…." Said Miyuki as she looked up, "You and Kobayakawa-san huh?"

Minami blushed and nodded. There was a deep silence between them as neither said anything. Minami was sweating however, would Miyuki hate her for what she become? She had always looked to her as an older sister and now that she saw her and Yutaka kiss she wondered if she would hate her. Even worse, would she tell others?

Finally Miyuki smiled and said, "Well, I'm very happy for you two. I think it's kind of cute that the two of you are together."

Minami's eyes went wide, "You're…not disgusted?"

"Why would you think that?" Asked Miyuki until she realized what Minami meant and smiled, "Minami, I hold no hate against people who are gay. I don't think their's anything wrong with it at all. And you're a good person who I have known for a long time. I wouldn't hate you no matter what."

A small tear went down Minami's eye before she rubbed it away, "Thank you…."

Nodding she got up and sat down to Minami holding her hand over her shoulder, "I won't tell anyone. That's up to you and Kobayakawa-san. But I think all our friends would not change their opinion on you guys….we care about you two. All of us."

"I know…it's just sudden you know….we both liked each other for a long time…but we only confessed yesterday…" She said smiling at the memory.

"How romantic." Said Miyuki who felt she was seeing a romance in her one of her books come out in real life, "So when is the first date?"

Minami looked at her with surprise, "Date?...I haven't thought of that yet."

Miyuki sighed and said, "Well…from what I read. You should make the first day simple, yet enjoyable for the person who you're taking out. Make it something you both enjoy so you can get a better connection and feel for one another. That way both of you are relaxed for a good time together. I suggest a movie and a dinner, maybe even a walk in the park. You two do love to do that right?"

Nodding, Minami thought about the idea and she found herself thinking about the good times she might have with Yutaka…this time as a girlfriend instead of a friend.

"I'll give her a call later tonight…" Said Minami as she turned to her pink haired sempai and asked, "Will you help me plan this out?"

Miyuki smiled, "Of course! It might be fun; I just want to hear all the details when you get back. The story between two people in love is always a great thing to hear."

* * *

(Izumi Household)

"I'm Home!" Shouted Yutaka entering the room.

"Up here Yu-chan!" Said the voice of her cousin, Konata, coming from her room upstairs.

After putting her shoes away she ran up to her cousin's room where she was playing another VN game.

"So how was Minami's?"Asked Konata, not looking away from her screen.

"It was…." Said Yutaka before she smiled and said, "….really enjoyable…."

"Well okay. Dad's out speaking to his publisher so we have the house to ourselves. Need me to make you anything?" Asked Konata.

"No, I ate already. I'm going to go and work on finishing my homework." Yutaka replied as she exited her room.

"That reminds me….I got to call Kagami later…."

* * *

(Hiiragi Household)

"ACHOO!"

"Bless you sis."

"Thanks' Tsukasa."

* * *

(Back at the Izumi Household)

Yutaka entered her room and shut the door before running over to her bed and jumped on it with joy. She gave a small laugh before grabbing her pillow and hugging it tightly squealing.

She became Minami's girlfriend!

**I can't believe I did it! I really did it! We kissed and hugged and confessed and….and….**

She felt she was on cloud nine. Nothing else mattered except what she was feeling right now in her heart.

Love and satisfaction.

She sat up and thought, **But…what happens now? Do we date? Or do we have to do something else? Not to mention we need to keep this from everyone else for awhile.**

Then she remembered about Takara and how she saw them. She wasn't worried about that however; Takara was always a good person who didn't seem to hate anything, a very nice and smart girl. Yet a part of her was still worried if something bad might happen and she was worried about Minami losing one of her oldest friends.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she missed the first and second rings on her cellphone before she quickly grabbed it and answered.

"Hello?"

"_Yutaka-chan?"_

"Minami-chan!" She said with a joy in her voice, even though she only heard her awhile ago, to hear still was music to her ears, "Is everything alright? How did Takara-sempai take our…relationship."

"_She's alright with it. She's agreed to support us in any way she can." _

A sigh of relief escaped from Yutaka's lips as she breathed, "Thank goodness…."

"_..ummm…Yutaka-chan?"_

"Hm?"

"…_will you…go on a date with me tomorrow night? To a movie and dinner?"_

Yutaka froze with shock,** A date…my first…date….I….I..**

"I would love too!" Shouted Yutaka with a red face and smile.

"_Okay…meet me by the usual movie theater we go with Patty-chan and Tamura-san….love you."_

"I love you too…." She said with her heart flustered. Shewould never get tired of saying that.

After she hung up, Yutaka fell back on her bed and stared at the ceiling feeling in complete bliss. Minami had asked her to a date and she accepted. She wondered if everything was going to be like in her dream where they embrace each other and smile before making out.

**What if I mess up? What if something happens and I don't know what to do? What do you do on a date?** She thought as more worries came into her mind.

Sitting straight up she knew she had to get a crash course on dating and fast. But they were both girls so was finding something like that going to be difficult?

"Wait a minute…Onee-san's manga! Some of them feature lesbians." She remembered as she quickly rushed in an entered her cousin's room.

"Onee-san? May I barrow a few volumes of your manga?" Asked Yutaka.

"Sure, just make sure you don't take the first copies. Always make sure their clean and well paged. Don't forget where you got them. Nothing from shelves 12-32. No of the newer manga that I haven't read yet. Don't take them outside. Don't eat anything or drink anything with them. And return them in three days at the latest..." Said Konata flat out before turning around with a dark look and said in a mysterious voice, _"...or else you will die..."_

"…uh…" Said Yutaka second guessing her choice

Konata then smiled and said, "Kidding. Just take whatever you want."

Releasing her breath, Yutaka carefully looked at the issues one by one as Konata went back into her game. She managed to find a few good ones like Str*wb*tty P*n*c!, Revolu*ion*ry Girl *tena , Kas*imash*, Maria-S*m* ga Mi*eru, and others.

After thanking her she left quickly to read them while Konata continued to play.

Later on she would look at her shelf and see which kind of manga she took; she would smile when she saw which ones were gone.

* * *

(The next night)

Yutaka carefully looked at the long sleeve dress she had decided to wear. It was a nice white dress that went down her knee with a yellow jacket covering the top and had a red ribbon in the front right under the neck. It wasn't took plain yet it wasn't too extravagant, just right. She decided to let her hair also down by removing her ribbion's and hoped Minami would find them cute. After putting on her shoe she quickly headed to the door and was about to leave when…

"Wow you look cute. Off to a date or something?" Asked Konata smiling from behind her out of nowhere.

"Date! Who's going on a date?" Asked Izumi Soujiro from the living room looking around in a panic.

His daughter smirked and said, "Looks like Yu-chan here is all dressed up for a "nice meeting"."

"NO! WAIT! It's nothing like that! I'm just going to the movies with Minami-chan. That's all. It's not a date!" Said Yutaka blushing and waving her hands. She hated to lie like this, but both she and Minami were not ready for others to know their feelings for each other yet.

Konata laughed before waving her hand lazily, "I'm kidding. Kidding…you need any money or you good?"

"I'm fine…" Said Yutaka as she turned away and breathed in relief before saying goodbye and leaving.

Konata only smiled and whispered, "Have a good time…"

* * *

(Later)

"Darn it! Can't believe the train took so long to come! I hope I'm not late." Yutaka said to herself as she quickly rushed off the platform and went out looking for her date for the evening. After some looking around she spotted a familiar green haired angel, at least to her, waiting for her by a taxi.

"Minami-chan!" Shouted Yutaka as she waved at her friend before rushing at her at high speeds.

Minami smiled as she zipped up her purple jacket and hugged her friend…no girlfriend….tight in a warm embrace. A few people stared with various looks before returning to their walks as the two entered the taxi and it headed off.

"I was worried you were going to be late." Said Minami as they sat down together, letting the taxi driver do his job.

"The train was, I'm just glad I made it on time." Said Yutaka, "So what movie are we seeing?"

"It's from the US that got translated, "Let*ers to Jul*et." Said Minami, "I don't know much about it, though."

"Well, I think that makes it only more fun." Said Yutaka as smiled at Minami, making the green haired girl just smile back after seeing such a sweet and innocent look.

They soon arrived at their destination as Yutaka waited for Minami by the theater while Minami paid the taxi driver.

"Thanks, and have a nice time with your girlfriend." Said the man smiling.

Minami blushed, "She's…she's not my…."

"It's okay. I've seen all kinds of people in my job, you guys are not the first. Just have a good time, you look cute together." He said before taking off much to Minami's surprise.

"Minami-chan! The movies going to start!"

She gave one last look before hurrying in with Yutaka.

* * *

(After the movie)

"That was so beautiful…." Said Yutaka with a few tears in her eyes as they exited the film.

"I know…it's amazing how the bonds between two lovers, who have loved each other for so long reunite while making love possible for others at the same time. It's those kinds of films that make you feel that there's a sense of good in this world despite all the bad and maybe you need some love in your own life to make everything work out." Said Minami as she looked up at the sky. She enjoyed the film as much as Yutaka and the two of them held hands the entire movie. She was even taken by surprise when Yutaka kissed her on the cheek the same time Soph*e and Cha*lie did at the end during the wedding.

The two of them then walked off to a small café where they each ordered something light, but Minami ordered a large glass of milk which made Yutaka finally ask a question she had always wanted to ask.

"Why do you always order milk?" Asked Yutaka as Minami was about to finish her glass.

"Huh?"

"You drink milk most of the time. Sometimes you drink water and juice, but you drink milk most of the time…why?" She asked tiling her head.

Minami blushed in embarrassment, "I…I just like it."

"There's something more…" Said Yutaka wondering just what it was. Minami tried not to stare into Yutaka's eyes and try to lie, but just looking at them and the gentle glow they gave made her finally sigh and confessed.

"I…I…I want….them….to grow bigger…" Said Minami, now fully red.

Yutaka was still confused, "Them?"

Minami slowly pointed at her chest.

"Oh?" Said Yutaka blushing as well, "Well…I guess that's something a lot of…people like us want…we are flat."

Minami wondered if she was trying to sympathize with her, because she didn't feel like it at all.

"But…I don't care if you're not big…there….I think your beautiful for who you are now…and I wouldn't want anything like that to change." Said Yutaka with a comforting smile as she reached across the table and held Minami's hand while whispering, "I love you because your gentle, kind, and always there for me. Your hair reminds me of the tallest of trees, your voice is as calm as a ocean, and your heart is a as good as that of an angel. You don't need to look beautiful Minami-chan, your already beautiful to me as you are."

After hearing that, Minami felt her heart pump faster with amazement at Yutaka's confession. At that moment she did all she could to stop her from grabbing Yutaka and holding her tight while kissing her for the kindest words she had ever received. It was only the reminder that they were in a public place right now is what stopped her.

Instead she grabbed Yutaka's hand and kissed it, "Thank you…Yutaka-chan….now I know…you were the only person who can love me for who I am…thank you."

The two of them smiled at one another before continuing their meal.

* * *

(Afterwards)

Seeing that they had enough time left, the two of them decided to walk through the park and engage in small talk for a while. Soon they stopped and rest by the side of the lake which held the reflection of the full moon right above it in plain view. The two of them just stood there watching the night wonder in silence.

Minami smiled and said, "I've had…a really good time….this night was amazing."

"It's almost like a dream to me…" Said Yutaka as she looked at the grass, "I always use to dream about this at night. The two of us alone and in love, showing how much we cared for each other and how everything in the world seemed to be only for us and that moment. I use to think sometimes those dreams would never come real."

Yutaka looked at Minami as she stared into the moon reflecting eyes and smiled, "But here we are now. My dreams did become real and I've never been happier in my life then at this moment…..To be with you….is like a dream come true to me. No matter where we are."

Minami just smiled at her girlfriends words before letting the time go by so she could savor the moment.

End

I liked Letters to Juliet and I suggest seeing it for anybody into romantic films, like me, or has a relationship with somebody.

Next chapter. Confessions.

Later.


	5. Chapter 5

To Be With You

By Dark Side of the World

Disclaimer: I do not own anything I do not own

Nothing to say. Enjoy

* * *

(Three months later, School)

It had been three months since that single date, which soon evolved into more dates with each one being special and more memorable then the next. Yutaka and Minami were both getting use to the feeling of being girlfriends as their love continued to bloom.

They hadn't told anybody yet, but their friends were starting to wonder where the two were always going so late at night. Of course the two always found some excuse, but it was becoming harder and harder to lie to their friends. Something which neither girl liked doing as they felt they were betraying the people who cared about them.

Now, at lunch, the two lovers were sitting side by side with their friends Patty and Hiyori with them.

"So anyway, I finally beat Super Ma*io Gal*xy 2 last night and I have to say it was a bit more challenging then the last game, but the new powers you get and all the Yo**i's you play as make it more fun." Said Patty as she continued to talk about some new game with her fellow Otaku.

"I wish I could get it, but I spent all my money last night. My latest work isn't done yet and I still am having writers block for the story." Said Hiyori all depressed.

Minami and Yutaka only watched in silence since the two of them weren't big gamers and it was more interesting to hear about this stuff anyway in their ears. As Minami looked towards Yutaka, she saw the strawberry haired girl wink at her with a smile making her a small one in return.

"Ah shoot." Said Patty checking her bag, "I forgot to bring juice with me…now I have to go get some from one of the machines."

"I'll do it for you." Said Yutaka getting up, who wanted to be helpful.

"You don't have to, I'll get it." Said Minami.

Yutaka shook her head, "It's alright. I'll be able to do on my own."

"Yeah Minami, I swear you two act like a mother and daughter sometimes." Said Patty as Hiyori started getting visions.

* * *

(Hiyori dream mode)

"_But….Minami-Okaasan….I don't know about this_…._" Said a smaller child like Yutaka._

"_My Yutaka-musume….I know this may seem wrong…but I just can't hold these feelings anymore…we…I…" Said an adult figure Minami in a cooking apron._

"_But…Okaa-san…I know how you feel…and I know how I feel…" the child Yutaka said as she held her mother tight, "I'm just scared."_

_Mother Minami hugged her daughter and said, "I know…but I promise I will be gentle…"_

"_Okaa-san…."_

* * *

(Reality)

"YO HIYORI!"

SMACK!

"AH!" Cried out the glasses wearing artist as she looked around with her friends staring at her in confusion.

"You alright Tamera-san? Your nose is bleeding pretty badly this time." Said Yutaka out of concern.

Blushing and shuddering from embarrassment, "I-I-I'm …F-F-Fffff-fine…just a little head ache."

Minami and Yutaka looked at each other confused while Patty just wondered what went into the closet perverts head this time.

Yutaka nodded before heading towards the door as Patty whispered into Hiyori, "Whatever work your going to make out with whatever inspiration you got I want first dibs."

"What makes you think I'll use ….that….for inspiration!" She whispered back.

"Because you will." Said Patty as if it were a matter of fact.

….

….

….

"…damn." Said Hiyori.

Just as Yutaka was about to open the door and leave the room, it suddenly opened first and she bumbed into somebody who knocked her down on her rear.

"Watch where your go-oh it's you, the squirt."

Yutaka looked up nervously to see who she bumbed into, but she already knew it was by the sentence she spoke.

It was Shoko Hana, a high class girl with long brown hair and a set of bracelets on her arms that had really expensive with various jewels on them. She glared down at Yutaka who was on the ground gulping. Hana was always putting down on those who were not equal or above her in social ranks and Yutaka was one of her targets because of her size and her sick nature which made her an easy target for bullying. Beside her were a few members of her girl group who stuck around her like a gang to its leader

"Well what do you say!" Said Hana.

"Say something brat!" Said one of the girls as another told her to apologize.

Yutaka was about to when somebody came and helped her up. Minami glared at the girls as she went in front of Yutaka and said, "She doesn't have to apologize for something she didn't do. It was an accident."

"Oh here's something new. The quiet yojimbo is sticking up for her little princess. You know Minami, I've known you for awhile because our dads work for the same company. Yet despite this you simplely baffle me as to how you waste your time with these trash you call friends." Said Hana glaring at the group.

"TRASH!" Shouted Patty which got the entire class looking at them. She got up and started walked over to Hana when Hiyori took her by the arm and said, "Patty-chan, not here."

"But she…" Said Patty who wanted to pound Hana's face badley.

"Just forget about her. She doesn't even have one decent friend in her group that really cares for her." Said Hiyori glaring at Hana who huffed.

"Please, like I would feel sorry for not having a sick midget, a four eyed otaku geek, and a gaijin who looks like she got plastic surgery for her breasts." Said Hana who was ignoring a raging Patty who was being held back by Hiyori.

Minami just stared at her and said, "Look…let's just forget this alright. It's almost time for class to start again and we don't need any more trouble.

Hana just ignored Minami and walked past her with her group following as they gave looks to the four girls. Minami shook her head and asked Yutaka if she was alright.

"I'm fine…." Said Yutaka who looked down.

Minami saw this and asked Yutaka to follow her as they left the classroom.

"Should we follow them?" Asked Hiyori.

"Nah. Let them be. I got to get some juice and calm down before I get second thoughts of pulling a suplex on Hana –baka." Said Patty leaving the room with Hiyori following her.

* * *

(Girls bathroom)

Minami and Yutaka both entered the girl's bathroom as Minami made sure they were alone before turning to Yutaka and asked, "Something is bothering you and I want to know."

Yutaka looked down, ashamed, "You did it again…."

"Huh?"

Looking up at Minami, she explained, "You stood up for me again when I was in trouble. I wanted to say something, but I was too…nervous….I really wish I was more like you. I keep causing you trouble…."

"You're not trouble." Said Minami placing her hands on Yutaka's shoulders.

"But…I want to be able to do something for you. Like stand up for you when you need it….I just don't want you to always protect me all the time…it's not that I'm not grateful…but I just feel like a burden to you." Said Yutaka looking down on her feet.

Minami lifted her chin and smiled, "You will never be a burden…I care about you and watching over you is something I want to do."

"Minami-chan…"

The two held each other closely. Yutaka and Minami's faces soon got closer when the door suddenly opened and the two quickly separated in fear of being seen about to kiss. The intruder, a girl they didn't recognized, nodded to them before heading to one of the stalls.

The two of them got out quickly and sighed in relief.

"That was close…" Said Minami, "I wonder how long we can keep this up?"

Yutaka turned to Minami and said, "Actually….I was thinking…."

She held Minami's hand as she said, "Maybe it's time…we told everyone."

Her love looked at her in surprise, "I thought you wanted to wait…."

Yutaka gave a small smile, "We've been going out for three months now…I want to tell everyone that I'm love with somebody. Especially since it's a wonderful person like you, Minami-chan."

Minami didn't say anything.

"Of course….if you don't want to tell…we can always wait." Said Yutaka wondering if her suggestion was a bad idea.

"No….I think it might be the perfect time…my parents have been home for a few days and….I guess now's as good of a time as ever." Said Minami, "I'm not sure how they'll react though…."

"Yeah…same with me." Said Yutaka.

She knew her family loved her, but would they still love her once she told them her secret? She knew her cousin and uncle watched and read media about couples like her, but that small glimmer of doubt still haunted her.

"I'll tell them tonight…and afterwards we'll call each other and see how it went." Said Yutaka as Minami nodded, "And no matter what happens…I still love you."

"Me too." Said Minami smiling as they quickly hugged and got back to class before going home and confessing their secret love to the ones who cared about them most.

* * *

(Izumi Residence)

Yutaka stood in her room, nervous and breathing deeply. She was trying to get herself ready for the big break.

She even called her sister a few hours ago to ask her to come over. Naturally she came in record time a few hours ago.

They had just finished dinner and were watching TV in the living room as Yutaka got ready.

**They'll still love you Yutaka…there your family and they always will love you. **Said Yutaka who nodded and slowly exited her room before arriving downstairs where everyone was watching the TV.

"Umm…..everyone…." Said Yutaka slowly, "I have…something to tell you all."

"Can it wait Yu-chan. This movie's almost to the climax." Said Konata her vision not leaving the screen.

"….no it's really important…it's something I need to tell you know…a secret I've had for awhile." Said Yutaka.

This got everyone's attention as they stared at her in interest. If there was one thing you could say about the Izumi's, they were very interested in secrets.

"Well this should be good. Let me guess, you're ready to confess you didn't stop wetting the bed until you were 12?" Said her older sister Yui who grinned.

Yutaka blushed, "Onee-chan!"

Everyone but Yutaka laughed at this as she glared at them before saying, "Please…this is serious…I want you to listen to me…"

Everyone calmed down as they looked at her which only made her nervous.

"So what is it?" Asked her uncle.

"Yeah, what's the big secret? " Asked Konata.

Yutaka tried to find the words but she still blushed from embarrassment. Her heart beat was beating faster and faster…sweat was pouring down her face…her throat dying up.

"Yutaka?" Asked Yui seeing her act weird as her sister gulped and asked, "Please…don't hate me…I don't….I …..if I tell you…you promise you will never hate me?"

Now the three of them were looking at each other, worried and serious.

Konata nodded and said, "Yu-chan…we care about you…you know that. We're your family and we can never hate you."

"Konata-Oneechan." Said Yutaka who sighed and calmed down, "Okay….I am…in a relationship with somebody…I've been so for the past three months…and we've decided to confess to our families."

She looked at them straight in the eyes and said in a near whisper, "…..its Minami-chan….I'm….a lesbian."

Silence.

…..

….

….

"FINALLY!" Cried out the three who shouted out in relief.

Yutaka was stunned, "…..eh?"

"Finally!" Shouted Konata smacking her head, "I mean Kami…how long was it going to take you guys to finally get together?"

"About damn time sis! You were starting to make me worry here." Said Yui who was smiling, "Now who won the bet?"

"I DID!" Shouted her uncle who was all smiles, "Three thousand yen from each of you! WOO HOO!"

"Actually, they started going out three months ago so that mean Yui-neesan is the winner." Said Konata pointing out a fact.

"YATTA!" Shouted Yui who started dancing as Konata's father slammed his head against the table in depression.

"You….all …..knew?" Asked Yutaka, still in shock. Out of all the scenario's she would think happen this wasn't one of them.

"Knew? Geez, it was obvious that you two were all lovey dovey for each other since you guys met!" Said Konata, "Your more obvious then Sakura and Syaoran."

"We were all wondering when you two would get together and were finally glad you guys did. You look good for each other and Minami-chan already clear in my book for taking such good care of you." Said Yui giving a thumbs up.

"I can't believe I have a yuri girl in my house! I must be the luckiest uncle in the world!" Said Uncle Sojiro crying tears of joy.

Yutaka just looked at them and asked, "So…you guys don't mind."

Konata wrapped her arm around Yutaka's shoulders and said, "Of course we don't mind. We love you no matter what Yutaka…and besides I think it's cool."

Yutaka just started crying, not tears of sadness but of happiness as she held on to her cousin and cried while saying "thank you " over and over. Her sister came over and hugged her back, "Mom and dad also know…And they've told me before it's alright….besides…how could you even think we'd hate you? I care about you and I'll love you even if you are in love with anybody or anything….as long as you don't take after your uncle."

"Hey!" Said the said person as the girls giggled, "But seriously, you and Minami are welcomed to be together no matter what. You have all our support and blessings. Just as long as I can take photos of you on your wedding day!"

Yutaka blushed at the thought of marrying Minami….not that she wouldn't mind.

"Alright. Alright. I think or little Yutaka has had enough excitement. I say we celebrate with some ice cream in the fridge!" Said Konata excitedly.

"Sweet!" Shouted Yui who made a dive for the kitchen with Sojiro following.

Konata turned to Yutaka and said, "You know…I'm kind of envious of you."

"Really…I mean it's nothing really…" Said Yutaka blushing as Konata smirked

"How does it feel to kiss her?" Asked Konata.

"It feels…really nice…like kissing a chocolate tasting flower…." Said Yutaka blushing.

"Have you…done "it" yet?" Asked Konata grinning even further.

Yutaka blushed and shook her head much to Konata's laughter, "Figures…you weren't the rushing type…Wish I had a boyfriend…or a girlfriend…"

Yutaka's eyes lit up after hearing that last part, "Konata-Oneechan…are you.."

Konata smiled as she faced her cousin, "Eh…I'm fine with either way….bisexual I guess…guys, girls, anybody would do for me…a few faces I've been interest in, but I've never confessed."

"Which girls do you….like?" Asked Yutaka who was curious.

Konata smiled and she closed her eyes, "Kagami…"

"Really?" Said Yutaka in surprise, but thinking more she realized how obvious it was.

"Yeah…but I know she's straight and she wouldn't be interested….a shame really….still that doesn't mean I can't flirt with her to make her look embarrassing and all…" Said Konata smiling, "Besides, I've got my eye on this boy at work…he comes once and awhile and I think he might be interested…got to make sure to get his cell…"

Yutaka gasped, "I've got to call Minami-chan and tell her the good news! Excuse me!"

Yutaka quickly got up and headed over to the phone in the hallway as she dialed Minami's house's home number.

"Hello?" Asked a male voice on the phone. Yutaka knew it was Minami's father, having met them a few times.

"Iwasaki-san? This is Kobayakawa Yutaka, can I talk to Minami-ch-"

Click.

The line went dead.

Yutaka was shocked, "Did we get disconnected."

She called again….no answer….a second time…..no answer….then a third….

Yutaka was starting to get a bad feeling.

Deciding to call on Minami's cellphone she dialed her cell number and waited for a pick up. When it did, a different but familiar voice picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Asked the voice of Miyuki.

"Takara-sempai? Why are you on Minami-chan's phone?" Asked Yutaka in surprise.

"Kobayakawa-san! Is that you?" Asked Miyuki in surprise.

"Yeah…I tried calling Minami-chan's house but I think something's wrong with the phone…is Minami-chan here? I wish to speak to her."

"…"

"Takara-sempai?"

"Minami is here…but she's busy…"

"Doing what?" Asked Yutaka.

"…were trying to stop her face and eye from bleeding."

Yutaka froze, "W-what?"

"Minami confessed to her parents….they….hurt her and then kicked her out of her house with some clothes and Cherry….she's been disowned by her family."

End

Thought it was going to be all happy and sunshine? No way, now reality starts to kick as Yutaka and Minami now face the harshness of others who will not accept their relationship. This also gets Yutaka a chance to finally defend not only herself, but Minami as well.

Read and review.

Later


	6. Chapter 6

To Be With You

By Dark Side of the World

Disclaimer: I do not own anything I do not own

Again, nothing to say.

Read on.

(30 minutes later)

Needless to say the moment Yutaka heard of what had happened to her girlfriend. She rushed over and screamed to her family to take her to Takara's house at once. After explaining, Yui quickly put everyone into her car and activated the side alarms she had, like some cops had, and drove full speed.

Throughout the whole ride Yutaka couldn't help but worry about Minami and how she must have been feeling. Having been beaten and abaondoned by her family….

**It's all my fault….if only I didn't suggest it…**Thought Yutaka as her eyes threatened to tear up when Konata's hand landed on her shoulder.

"Hey…it's alright…" Said Konata giving a weak smile as Yutaka brushed her eyes and nodded in thanks. Konata then turned to her father, who was in the passenger seat, and asked, "You know dad, I'm surprised your even here? Actually, why are you here?"

Turning around he smiled and said, "Hey, family has to help family right…."

**Wow…that's sort of responsible coming from him.** Thought Konata in surprise.

"….and I also wanted to ride like this in a cops car! I mean do you see how fast were going like whoa!" Said Soujiro as he looked out the window in excitement.

Konata sweat dropped, "….and there we go."

After a few more minutes of driving they soon arrived Yutaka rushed out and ran as fast as she could into the Takara house slamming the door open.

"Minami-chan!" Shouted Yutaka running into the house towards the living room where she gasped in surprise.

Looking up, both Miyuki and Minami, with Cherry by her side, were surprised to see Yutaka, and later the rest of her family, arrive. Yutaka just looked at Minami with her hands covering her mouth in shock.

Minami's entire right eye was all black, most likely from a punch, with a few cuts and scrapes on her face that were just being patched up. In Minami's right hand was an ice pack, most likely for her eye, and some blood on her grey clothes which was now dried up.

She just threw herself to the green haired angel and cried on her chest. Minami comforted her as Yui, now serious, walked over and asked, "Minami…did your family did this to you?"

Minami slowly nodded, "Yes."

"Why?" Asked Yutaka looking at her with wet eyes, "I thought….that…they wouldn't be this angry…."

Minami gently touched Yutaka's cheek and said, "It's not your fault…neither of us could have foreseen this.."

Soujiro walked around and asked if Miyuki's mother was around, wondering where the adult figure was.

"After Minami-chan told us what happened, my mother went over to the Iwasaki's determined to yell at them for what they did and give her voice about this." Said Miyuki.

"You think they'll listen?" asked Konata.

Minami shook her head, "No…my parents they wanted nothing to do with me anymore."

Konata glared at the floor and turned to her cousin asking if there was anything she could do.

"I could arrest them for abuse. Minami's testimony and the damages on her are enough proof to charge them." Said Yui looking serious.

Minami shook her head, "No..please I don't want to press charges."

"What?"Shouted everyone.

"But Minami! Those two hurt you and threw you out! Don't you want to get back at them!" Asked Konata.

Minami shook her head, "I know…but this only going to get worse if this continues…and even though they did this…I still…care for them you know? There my parents, even if they don't love me anymore…I don't want cause more trouble for them."

"You didn't cause any trouble at all! All you did was confess to being who you were!" Said Yutaka, "You shouldn't have to pay for something I asked to you to do!"

Minami smiled, "It's not going to fix anything…I know what they did was wrong, but the best thing I think to do is move on. They told me it was either them…or you."

Yutaka's eyes widen, "What?"

As she held Yutaka hand she said, "I told them after dinner that I was a lesbian and how I loved you so much. My mother just started crying. My father yelling at me how I was sick and felt discussted at me. They told me to either choose to give you up or never be in their house again as their daughter….I choose you."

It was at that moment that Yutaka really knew how much Minami had cared for her. She loved her so much she was willing to risk her home just so she could be happy and loved. The guilt started to eat into her faster and harder, yet he love for her Minami grew more and more.

"My father smacked me, I fell to the ground hard. Everyone was silent until my father told me to pack a suitcase, take Cherry, and leave. I was no longer their daughter in their eyes. When I left I could see my mother ripping pictures of me and my father throwing out anything that reminded me of them." Said Minami ending her story.

"Oh Minami…"Said Miyuki who hugged her friend as she felt a tear drop from her eyes.

Everyone was silent for awhile, unsure of what to do when the door opened closed with Takara Yukari coming in looking angry.

"Those narrow minded idiots! How could they do that…oh….ummm when did I invite company?" Asked Yukari confused.

"Mother, Kobayakawa-san and the Izumi's came over to comfort Minami." Said Miyuki.

"Oh. That's good. It's nice to see your so loved Minami-chan. After all you've been through…" Said Yukari sighing as shook her head, "They wouldn't even listen to me. All they said was they had no daughter and were leaving their home. Selling it and never coming back."

Everyone looked at Minami who felt shocked, "N…Never?"

Yukari gave a sad nod as Minami excused herself and walked away.

"Go to her Yutaka." Said Konata as her cousin faced her, "She needs you."

Yutaka nodded as she followed the taller girl to one of the bathrooms where the sound of running water was heard. Opening the door, she found Minami over the sink as she tried to wipe away the last of the blood on her cuts.

"Minami-chan…" Said Yutaka walking in.

Minami didn't say anything as she just faced herself in the mirror and struggled to keep calm, her emotions ready to burst out of her. That's when Yutaka hugged her from behind, shocking her suddenly.

"It's alright….just let it out…" Said Yutaka as if knowing what Minami was going though in her heart.

Minami just turned around facing Yutaka in her eyes as she slowly started to tear and fell on her knees, her face now leveled with Yutaka's chest. The two held each other as Minami began to sob as hard as she could on Yutaka who hugged her as hard as she could to comfort her. Yutaka had never seen Minami cry before and each sound of each tear dropping down from her face made her feel sad herself.

"I….I th-thought….ma-maybe..ov-ov-ov-ver time….they would..they would…." Mumbled Minami between the tears, "I never thought…th-at…that…th-they would…"

The two of them held each other for a long time until Minami finally shed the last of her tear and was helped up back on her feet by Yutaka. She thanked her lover as they slowly exited the bathroom and stopped in the middle of the hall.

"I'm sorry…" Said Yutaka looking down, "It I hadn't…"

"Don't blame yourself." Said Minami interrupting her, "We both decided to do this…so we both have to see it to the end."

Minami held her hand as she looked at her love's eyes and whispered, "Please…just be there for me."

Yutaka smiled as she leaned up and kissed Minami on the lips, "Always."

The two smiled at each other as Minami wiped away the last of her tears and they made their way back to the living room where everyone else was sitting down waiting for them.

"Everything alright?" asked Yui.

Minami nodded as she sat down, Yutaka holding her hand, as the two of them looked at each other with a small smile before focusing back on the group.

"Well Minami-chan, me and Miyuki thought about it and we've decided that your welcome to live here from now on." Said Yukari smiling.

Minami looked shocked before turning happy and asked, "Really…you would let me stay with you."

"Of course! You and Miyuki were always like sisters growing up and with you around the house I feel like I have two daughters so it's double the fun!" Said Yukari smiling.

"I would love to have you live with us." Said Miyuki smiling, "I told you I would support you in any way and this is one of those ways."

Minami sniffed a bit before bowing, "Thank you…both of you."

"And if your family gives you any trouble, just call me on speed dial and I'll come by as fast as possible." Said Yui.

"Well help you out too. I think all of our friends would." Said Konata smiling, "Speaking of which, don't you think they deservie to know as well? I mean, this is something you can't keep secret anymore."

The two of them looked at each other, Yutaka nodded as Minami agreed, "I guess we should get it out in the open…do you think they'll hate us?"

Konata almost laughed, "Hate you? Nah, Kagami and Tsukasa may have been grown up in a religious life style but I know they hold no homophobia. Patty-chan and Hiyori are like me so they'll be glad to have yuri friends. I don't know so much about Kagami's other two friends, but I think they'll be fine with it too."

Minami sighed in relief, "So we'll invite them tomorrow then, after school."

"Yes, but with your black eye…I think maybe you should stay here for awhile until you look better. Physically and mentally as well." Said Miyuki who figured Minami had dealt with a lot and would need more then one day to get it all past her, "Me and Izumi-san will get everyone together and meet here.

"Sure. I don't mind having them over." Said Yukari, "In fact I should get some stuff from the store and prepare some snacks."

"Mother, last time you tried to go to the store you bought stuff you didn't even need." Said Miyuki warning her about last time.

"But it all looked so good!" Said Yukari as Miyuki sighed.

"Well, I think we've had enough drama. Since we're all sure everything's alright for the moment. Let's go home." Said Yui getting up.

"Umm..Onee-chan? Is it alright if I stay here with Minami-chan? I just…want to make sure she's alright." Said Yutaka who held her hand tighter.

Yui smiled, "Okay….just make sure you two don't do anything I did at your age."

"Onee-chan!" Shouted Yutaka who blushed red, as well as Minami, while everyone else laughed.

End


	7. Chapter 7

To Be With You

By Dark Side of the World

Disclaimer: I do not own anything I do not own

Sorry I didn't update last week. Work and all.

Anyway, the lyrics you see in this story are mine. I have no musical talent in singing or writing music, but I do well in writing lyrics so I thought of writing one for the fic. Just a heads up you know.

Read on.

* * *

(School, Morning)

"This is strange." Said Hiyori as she looked around the classroom, "Neither of them is here."

Patty nodded in agreement, "Well if Yutaka-chan is out that's not new, but I've never seen Minami not come to class. She's got a perfect attendance and all."

"Wonder if something's wrong." Said Hiyori who had a bad feeling that something had happened and it was not good.

"Or maybe their together doing something?" Asked Patty.

Hiyori shook her head, "Yeah right. Neither of them are the type to play hooky."

As the two of them continued to talk about their missing friends, Konata opened the door to the classroom and entered getting a surprise from the other two.

"Hey Konata-sempai. Do you know where Yutaka?" Asked Hiyori greeting her idol.

Konata nodded and said, "She's with Minami at Miyuki's house. Something happened and well…"

This lead the two younger girls to face each other in confusion, why were they both at the Takara household? Sensing their query, the blue haired sempai answered, "It's not my place to say, but we're all gathering at the house after school can you make it?"

"Sure, seems important." Said Patty with Hiyori nodding as well.

"Great. See you there. I got to find Kagami and ask her to invite her friends as well." Said Konata leaving the classroom.

"That's odd. What do you suppose is going on?" Asked Patty to which Hiyori just shrugged.

(After school, near Takara household)

Everyone arrived at the same time having taken the same train. Needless to say everyone but Konata and Miyuki were wondering what was going on.

"I understand that it's important, but are you sure you guys can't tell us what's going on?" Asked Kagami.

"Sorry Kagami, I want to but this is too important. You'll learn however when we get there." Said Konata smiling.

"Whatever…still don't know why you invited us though! I mean I kind of had important stuff I wanted to do today." Said Misao who sounded bored.

"Misao, you told me you planned to spend all day playing games in your underwear when you got home." Said Kagami.

"Right, important stuff." Said Misao which Kagami shook her head at and sweat dropped.

"Well it's not often then 10 of us are together so it's nice to hang out too." Said Ayano.

"Yeah, plus Yuki-chan's house is always nice to go too on the warm days. I always feel so cool and relaxed." Said Tsukasa.

As the girls came closer they noticed a large truck by the Iwasaki household and were surprised to see it was the kind you see for moving. Konata and Miyuki were surprised and angry to see that Minami's parents were doing what they said they were going to do this soon, move away and forget about their daughter.

"What's that truck doing there…don't tell me Minami's moving!" Said Patty in horror thinking this was the reason they were summoned.

Much to their surprise Konata and Miyuki shook their head as moe girl said, "No, but it's part of the reason why we asked you to come…"

Now the girls were really confused. If Minami wasn't moving, why was the truck there?

"Come on. Let's go in." Said Miyuki opening the gates.

When they got inside, they found Cherry waiting for them as each of the girls patted him on the head and said hello.

All except Hiyori who got a paw to the face as usual.

Hearing the commotion Yutaka entered and smiled, "Hey everyone. Glad you could make it."

"You alright Yutaka?" Asked Kagami, "From what Konata and Miyuki have been saying it sounds like something bad happened."

Yutaka frowned and said, "Well….something kind of did….we...how do I explain it?"

"How about we start at the beginning?" Said Minami coming into the hall which made the other girls gasp in shock upon seeing her.

"Holy! Iwasaki what the heck happened to your eye! You look like somebody went 50 rounds on you and you got slaughtered." Said Misao which made Minami, Yutaka, Miyuki, and Konata cringe at that.

Ayano smacked her on the head and told her to be quiet as Kagami turned to Konata and asked, "What the hell's going on? Where did Minami get that black eye?"

"Does it hurt?" Asked Tsukasa as she felt a bit sick seeing such a wound.

"A little…but it's gone down." Said Minami who was thankful for her concern.

The girls were lead to the living room where everyone either sat on the couches or the floor as Minami and Yutaka looked at each other and nodded.

"First off….we want you guys to know that we've always thought of all of you as our friends…and we hope that nothing will ever change that." Said Minami.

"Of course, we're tighter then the Gurren brigade." Said Patty with other people nodding even though some didn't get the reference.

Minami sighed as she looked down and said, "So your all wondering why I have this black eye…last night….my dad hit me and my parents kicked me out. Worse, their moving away and leaving me."

At once an surge of outcries of both confusion and rage were shot out from the girls upon hearing this.

"What! Why are they doing this! What right do they have to kick and abandoned their daughter like that!" Shouted Kagami face was that of pure rightious anger, which scared a few people as Tsukasa tried to calm her down.

"You mean that moving van is for them? What about you? Where are you staying?" Asked Hiyori.

"Minami-chan is staying with us…we've alright given her a room and were going to get furniture for her later this week soon." Said Miyuki.

"So why did they do this? What reason could they have had?" Asked Tsukasa.

Yutaka and Minami held each others hands.

"We've…been keeping a secret from all of you for awhile now…it's not that we didn't trust you guys it's….well….it's something really big…" Said Yutaka getting everyone attention as she took a deep breath…

"Me and Minami are in love with each other. We've been going out for months and we just told our families yesterday….."

Silence.

All the girls were staring at them with wide eyes and a few of them with open mouths, having not expected this.

Finally, Patty jumped out of her seat and screamed, "YATTA! I have yuri friends!"

She quickly ran over and held the two's hands as she said, "You have my full blessing! How many dates did you have! How was the confession! Did you kiss! Have you done "it" yet?"

"Martian-san!" Said Kagami blushing, "We don't need to know all that!"

"Oh your wanting to know like the rest of us, right Kagami?" Said Konata slyly.

"No! What other people do in their beds is their business!" Said Kagami blushing, "And why do you want to know she's your cousin!"

"So? It's still interesting info." Said Konata smiling.

"Kami, you're weird." Said Kagami shaking her head.

"So you two are like…dating and all that? Huh, wondered if there was something between the two of you and here you are." Said Misao shrugging.

"You mean you don't care?" Asked Yutaka, "You don't hate it?"

"Nah, never really cared about that stuff. If you're a girl in love with a girl I say go ahead." Said Misao smirking, "But if a guy in love with a guy I say point me in the direction of the make out so I can take pictures!"

"Misao…" Said Ayano who smiled, "Well either way. I think it's cute."

"Me two! I'm so happy for you guys!" Said Tsukasa, "Don't you think it's great Onee-chan?"

"I guess. I mean I use to think that stuff was a bit sick…I won't lie." Said Kagami, "But now that I'm older I don't think it's that big of a deal."

"What about you Tamera-san?" Asked Tsukasa only to be shocked when she saw Hiyori unconscious with blood dripping down her nose like a waterfall.

After a little slap from Patty, Hiyori woke up with stars in her eyes and said, "I support you with all that I am!"

**I'm made! Now I can have all the inspiration I want and not feel so guilty about it almost! THANK YOU ARTIST GODS OF THE WORLD!**

"So is this the reason why your parents did this to you?" Asked Kagami, "Well….I guess that reaction is kind of expected in some people…still... to do this is unforgivable."

"Well…you got us...I mean we still love you guys…I mean not like you two do but you know." Said Tsukasa smiling.

Yutaka and Minami could only smile as they thanked every one of their friends and felt much happier knowing that they still had their friendships even after confessing their secret.

"So are you going to go out and kiss in school and such?" Asked Misao.

"I think that would be a bad idea." Said Miyuki, " Not everyone is alright with homosexuality and such scenes could cause a general number, mostly females, to act against Minami and Yutaka with hostility."

"Miyuki's right. Let's agree not to say anything about this for Yutaka and Minami's sake alright?" Asked Kagami which everyone agreed too.

"Thank you…everyone." Said Yutaka as she smiled, happy that everything turned out better.

(That night)

Yutaka wanted to stay for one more night and would head to school in the morning at Minami's request. Not wanting her to keep missing school because of her.

She was sitting on Minami's new bed alone, the other girl having gone to take a shower and use cover up on her eye.

**I can't believe so much has happened…First my family accepting me for who I am…Minami's parents…our friends…..it's all happened so fast.** She thought as she looked outside in the full moon.

But was happens now? Does everything change or does it keep going? What if people in school found out about them? What happens after graduation?

Yutaka shook her head. None of that mattered now…what mattered was being with Minami and supporting her in their love.

Upon thinking about Minami, Yutaka closed her eyes and she began to hum a bit before breaking out into a soft well spoken voice.

_**I use to be a lonely girl out on the cold street**_

_**Then you came and my heart became warm from the heat**_

_**I thought that this was only a dream**_

_**But don't you know, that when I closed**_

_**my eyes and then opened them **_

_**I just felt my soul sailing free**_

_**I can see the light shining down upon you**_

_**And the more I'm with you the more I want you with me**_

_**Now in this moment, to be with you….. is all that I need.**_

_**Love is complicated thing, for we must share all that we gain**_

_**The hopes and the joys and the pains**_

_**To me however your worth all that I hold**_

_**But even though, it will be cold**_

_**Upon the world's surface, I know that your smile will warm me**_

_**I can see the light shining down upon you**_

_**And the more I'm with you the more I want you with me**_

_**Now in this moment, to be with you….. is all that I need.**_

_**Now in this moment, my love is my light**_

_**Now in this moment, your eyes shine in the night**_

_**Now in this moment, I feel your body closer**_

_**Now in this moment, your lips are making me warmer**_

_**Now in this moment, to be with you is all that I need**_

_**Love is complicated thing, for we must share all that we gain**_

_**The hopes and the joys and the pains**_

_**To me however your worth all that I hold**_

_**But even though, it will be cold**_

_**Upon the world's surface, I know that your smile will warm me**_

_**I can see the light shining down upon you**_

_**And the more I'm with you the more I want you with me**_

_**Now in this moment, to be with you….. is all that I need.**_

_**Yes, I can see the light shining down upon you**_

_**And the more I'm with you the more I want you with me**_

_**Now in this moment, to be with you….. is all that I need.**_

_**Now in this moment, to be with you….. is all that I need.**_

_**Now in this moment, to be with you….. is all that I need.**_

_**Now in this moment, to be with you….. is all that I need.**_

Yutaka stopped singing and soon a small clapping noise was heard. Turning around she saw Minami smiling at her as she blushed.

"You…hear that?" Asked Yutaka.

"Yes…I thought it was beautiful…your voice made it even sweeter." Said Minami walking over and hugging her, "Thank you..for being here…..I don't know if I could have made through this sane without you."

Yutaka smiled, "You've always been there for me…I needed to help you when you needed it…not just because it was the right thing to do…but because I love you and I'll always support you in everything and anything."

"Yutaka-chan…" Said Minami as a tear fell down her eyes, "I love you so much."

She kissed her on the lips and Yutaka held her lovers face gently, returning the loving jester with a reply of her own the two of them held each other tightly as their embrace warmed each other both inside and out as their passion continued.

Finally, Minami broke the kiss and smiled, "Yutaka-chan….will you be with me…tonight?"

Yutaka gasped, "Are you…asking me too…."

"I can't think of anybody else….I would ever want to share my love with in this life, or any other, then with you…" Said Minami smiling as she rubbed Yutaka's left arm.

Needless to say, the shorter girl was nervous. "I…haven't done anything like that before….are you sure…I mean…can you…what do I do."

"If you don't want too…."

"NO! I do…I…want to be with you….but how do we…"

Minami just hugged her, "Just trust your instincts…"

Yutaka nodded as they slowly made their way to the bed. Yutaka on top and Minami on the bottom. Both were blushing and feeling hotter than they ever had been, now that they were about to take the biggest step in their relationship thus far.

Minami kissed Yutaka on the lip felt the blood inside her heat up and her heart pounding with every moment. Minami continued to suck on Yutaka's right side until she moved to her lip and kissed her as much as she could. Yutaka felt her arm rubbing against Minami's back as she slowly moved downward towards her rear…grabbing it as hard as she could which surprised Minami for a moment before she lowered her face downward towards Yutaka's chest and nuzzled it as they continued to warm themselves up.

Needless to say, later that night they would feel hotter then they were now.

End

Yeah, no M rated stuff. Sorry it's T.

Hope you liked the chapter.

Later.


	8. Chapter 8

To Be With You

By Dark Side of the World

Disclaimer: I do not own anything I do not own

This is the second to last chapter. After this I have a small epilogue I'll post in a few days or so, but anyway I really hope you guys enjoyed this fic so far. If you happen to like this one, check out my first LS fic that's a one shot. It's on my profile.

Another thing I noticed is that people compare the whole Minami abandoned by her family scene to a similar one from _Lucky Summer_ by _RezleVettems _one of the best fanfic series here_. _While I admit the two are similar, I had no intention of inspiration from the fic. The inspiration for that one scene was just plain common sense.

We live in a world that is more acceptable to Homosexuality then it was in the past (I am straight, but I know this because I have gay friends and support gay rights). Yet we still have a large group of people who are absolutely against it and see only black and white on the issue. Many people have been disowned, abused, and abandoned by their friends and families in similar and worse cases then the one I made Minami go through because of who they are.

As for her going to the Takara's like Kagami did in Summer, it's just because they know each other more, they're closer and I can't see Miyuki and her mother hating anybody….except dentists in Miyuki's case.

So I hope that answer your questions if anybody was confused or curious.

Read on.

* * *

(School, days later)

Days had gone past since Minami's incident, but the scars were still remaining. Minami's folks were gone and left no forwarding address so contact was no longer possible. All the money in her private account set up by her parents was gone and any other possessions of hers that she didn't take when she left were found in the trash.

Yet there was some good in all this, Minami and Cherry had been welcomed with opened arms into the Takara household and were adjusting well. Even better all their friends had accepted the relationship she and Yutaka were in so no longer were they're any worries about that.

Still, Yutaka couldn't help but feel a sense of guilt in all this. She had convinced Minami to confess to her parents and even though nobody blamed her, she blamed herself. Yutaka wanted to do something for Minami in order to make up her mistake, but nothing seemed to come to her mind other than to be there for her.

After a few more days passed Minami was finally able to come back to school with her injuries stained by her father healed. When she came back a couple of the students whispered to each other, wondering why she was gone for some long. Yet it didn't cause a big concern to them….at least until something happened.

Minami, Yutaka, Hiyori, and Patty were all walking down the hallway to their next set of class while chatting about the latest news when a voice called one of them out.

"Oi! Iwasaki!"

The girls turned around, mostly in dread, as walking towards them were none other than Shoko Hana and some of her group. However, something made them worry even more this time. Hana's face showed a very sinister smile as if she was planning something disastrous for them.

Yutaka got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Stopping in front of Minami, Hana smiled and said, "Hello Minami and friends."

People in the halls stopped what they were doing and were quiet as they watched the scene before them. Knowing Hana for her reputation for being cruel and bossy it was sure to be something.

"Shoko-san." Said Minami emotionless as she kept a straight face.

Hana only continued to smile as she spoke, "You know…I was wondering…why were you out of school so many days? I mean you're not the type to play hooky and I've never seen you sick before."

"I had family issues." Said Minami being part truthful.

"Really? Cause a few of my girls saw that your own house was just sold to some old couple. Why?" Said Hana.

Everyone glanced at Minami, who kept her face still, as she kept silent.

"Oh and another thing? My dad told me an interesting story about how your father got drunk one night after working late and how he kept screaming on how horrible he had a daughter like you and one of interesting qualities no doubt." Said Hana grinning like a nekomata.

Yutaka's eyes widen as Patty and Hiyori looked at each other in fear.

Minami however said nothing nor looked any different.

"What to know what he said?" Asked Hana.

"…" Said Minami.

"He said…he would never have had you had he known his only daughter was going to be interested in girls." Said Hana which made the whole hall gasp in shock.

Whispers were heard everywhere, a few even glared at her in disgust while others looked at her in shock or interest.

Patty growled, **That bitch! She just happened to have found Minami's secret and now the entire school is going to know!**

Hana and her friends laughed as she said, "No wonder you were sick. Too embarrassed that poor mommy and daddy didn't love their faggot daughter anymore?"

Minami said nothing again; her face clear of any emotion but Yutaka knew inside that Minami was hurting.

"Or maybe you left them for whatever whore your sleeping with? I wonder…is it one of them?" Asked Hana peaking over at Yutaka and the other two.

Yutaka froze as she felt Hana's eyes grilling into her. She could already hear the whispers of students…

"Hey maybe she's going out with that Yutaka girl? They are close…."

"I can't believe Iwasaki is gay. That's hot."

"That's sick dude."

"No way."

"I can't believe she had a secret like that…it's always the quiet ones."

"What do you think?"

"I agree with her father I would throw out my kid if I knew they were a freak."

"Is it wrong?"

"I think it's alright."

"Fag."

"Dyke."

"What kind of right minded person does something so…sick and wrong."

Yutaka felt her heart sank with each sentence that came out of the classmates mouths. Some of them so brutal and harsh it almost made her cringe in fear.

Suddenly, Minami spoke.

"I don't have a girlfriend….but I do like girls." Said Minami saying outright.

Most of the students were shocked on how forward she was with it. Yutaka however was confused, why she didn't say she didn't have a girlfriend unless…

**She's protecting me. **Said Yutaka who gasped at the realization.

Hana only smiled at the satisfaction of what she had done as she turned to Yutaka and the others and said, "And what about you three? Did you know she was a lesbian? Are you fag friends as well?"

"Hey I'll have you know…" Said Hiyori before Minami spoke again, "They didn't know. Leave them alone."

"So not only do you lie about your sexuality to your parents you lie about it to your friends. What a selfish bitch." Said Hana shaking her head.

"You're the selfish bitch you slut!" Said Patricia glaring at Hana who only ignored her as she took off with her group, whispering things about Minami. The students soon left too as they all stared at Minami with various looks, both positive and negative, as they rushed to their next class leaving the four of them alone in the halls.

"Minami-chan….why did you do that?" Asked Yutaka looking up to her, "Why did you lie?"

"Because if they knew about us…they would have gone after you too. It's alright, I know what they say behind my back about my personality…I don't mind it and this is similar." Said Minami.

"No it's not! They're going to be crueler to you Minami! Everyone in schools going to know your secret and once it's out your going to have students, parents, even teachers after you maybe just because of this." Said Patty, worrying about her friend's fate.

"Why did you even lie about us knowing? Were you protecting us too? We can defend ourselves from people like Shoko." Said Hiyori.

Minami shook her head, "I'm not going to let the people I care about get harassed because of me. I'll deal with this guy's….trust me."

She walked away with her back turned to them as the three watched her, concern on their faces.

"Minami-chan…" Said Yutaka.

* * *

(Over the next two weeks)

As Patty said, things went worse.

By the day after the confrontation, everyone now knew about Minami's sexuality as well as how her family abandoned her after learning about it. While most of the students were neutral towards the idea, a good number of them were very hostile to Minami afterwards. Students would occasionally call her out names such as "Slut" "Fag" and other insulting words while a few others would trip her or "accidentally" bump her so she would lose her lunch or school papers.

Sometimes her shoe locker was filled with notes from students telling her to die or she would rot in hell or even to leave the school and never come back. What was worse was that even though there were people who didn't mind Minami being gay and even the teachers didn't seem to find such a negative output on it, nobody did anything at all to help the situation.

Yutaka couldn't figure out if they were afraid of being "Fag lovers" or just didn't want to get involved.

Even a few parents, mostly from very conservative or religious families, were demanding Minami get kicked out of school. Fortunately the Principal said no as there was no liable cause to kick a student out just because her sexuality was different and the group was very small anyway so no real threat was going to be followed.

But the worse of it came with Hana and her friends who made every effort to tease and insult her everyday like it was a needed ritual. They would even bring Minami's family into it which was a pretty sore subject to her and use that to get her to either cry or get angry. However, Minami kept staying emotionless and alone, not allowing any of her friends or even Yutaka to get close to her.

Patty, Hiyori and even their older friends tried to stop it, but Minami told them to stay out as it was her problem and she didn't want the others to get any sort of backlash.

Yutaka tried to talk to Minami about it, but Minami kept insisting that it was to keep Yutaka protected from the others.

This only made Yutaka feel worse as she felt she had to do something for Minami who had done so much.

Her resolve was even further strengthening after seeing a scene that nearly caused her to break into tears…

_(Flashback, School)_

_Yutaka was, once again, trying to find her girlfriend and try to speak to her about what was going on. Minami kept trying to avoid her however and although at first it might seem that it looked like she didn't want to see Yutaka again, it was the exact opposite. _

_Yutaka knew Minami and seeing Minami act this way in order to protect her friends was just something Minami would do. She never asked anybody for help and always carried whatever burden she had on her own, not wanting others to help her carry it in fear of them getting hurt or in trouble. _

_Deciding to take a break, she headed to the washroom to relieve herself when she heard crying in one of the stalls. Hiding behind one of the walls she saw somebody slowly come out._

_Yutaka just gasped at the sight of an emotionally broken Minami, covered in snot and tears, come out looking almost defeated. She went to one of the sinks and washed her face before calming herself down and whispered, "Be strong Minami…be strong." _

_She soon walked past Yutaka, not noticing her behind the wall, and went out of the restroom with her emotionless face once more._

_The shorter girl could only fall on her knees in shock at what she had seen and knew that what was going on was just killing her love. _

_She had to do something._

_(End Flashback)_

The question was what.

She laid on her bed, staring into the ceiling while trying to figure out a way to help Minami.

"How can I help her when she doesn't let me….I know she wants to protect me…but she always does this….why can't I for once protect her?" Asked Yutaka who felt useless.

"Who says you can't?"

Looking up in surprise she saw her cousin leaning against the door with a small smile.

"Konata-Oneechan?" Asked Yutaka who got up.

"Yo. Sounds like you're trying to deal with Minami's problem. I swear that girl doesn't let anybody help her out, even when it's obvious she needs it." Said Konata, "I mean even me and the others tried getting the heat off of her, but she refuses."

"I'm so worried…I know she can't keep this up. She's strong but you can only handle pressure from so many people." Said Yutaka, "I don't know what to do…"

Konata sighed, "Yutaka…you love her right?"

She nodded.

"Then you know what you have to do. As her love you must share everything with her….all the joy…all the pain…all the sadness…all the good and bad….all of it must be shared between you two equally….you have to do what's right even if the other one doesn't want you too. If you love her…you will do what I think you know you should do." Said Konata before leaving Yutaka to her thoughts.

* * *

(Next day, front of the school)

Yutaka stood on one of the schools benches, waiting. She looked around; many of the students were already entering the gates or hanging out with their friends before the first bell. She could see Patty and Hiyori walking in just now and her cousin with her friends all talking under a tree.

A sense of nervousness entered her as she held her book bag tightly, **You can do this Yutaka…for Minami-chan….**

Looking up she saw her green haired angel walk into the front of the school with some of the students whispering behind her back as usual. At first it seemed like nothing was going to happen, but then Hana and her group soon got in front of Minam, ready to make fun of her again. Everyone in the front of the school stopped and soon the focus of attention was shifted to Minami.

"What's up lesbo?" Asked Hana

Minami said nothing.

"Got nothing to say? Well ain't that a shame." Said Hana who asked, "Where's that midget friend of yours? She finally got wise and decided to abandon you like your mother and father, at least they were smart to get rid of you the first chance they got."

"Don't insult Yutaka-chan." Said Minami glaring at Hana.

"Or what? You going to jump at me? I don't swing that way, why don't you try a whore downtown? You would fit in right alongside them." Said Hana laughing along with the others.

Minami just said nothing as she looked down at the floor, hurt by the words.

"Leave her alone….."

Recognizing the voice she looked up in surprise to see Yutaka walking forward nervously while trying her best to be brave.

Hana and the others looked with no interest at all as Yutaka stood in front of Minami and said, "Please…leave her alone she has done nothing wrong and….your hurting her."

Hana smirked before shaking her head, "I don't believe it…..the chibi here is standing up for her knight for once. Never thought I see the day she grow some balls."

Yutaka gulped as the taller girl leaned forward and said, "You know what? I can't understand why your friends with her? I mean it baffles me. She's as quiet as a mouse, she never tells anybody anything about herself, she's cold, and to top it all off she lied to all of you about her sexuality? Doesn't that say anything?"

Yutaka closed her eyes as she lowered her head and whispered, "Please stop it…"

"She's nothing but a good for nothing…"

"…stop it…."

"…girl loving…"

"….please…."

"….waste of trash!"

It was at that moment that something in Yutaka erupted from her heart that she never felt before….true anger.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU STUPID BITCH!" Screamed Yutaka as loud as she could which was pretty much the entire front area.

Needless to say….everyone was just shocked at what they had witnessed.

Not only had Yutaka yelled…but she also cursed…both of which was something nobody had ever seen the polite and cute girl ever do.

"Yutaka-chan…." Said Minami with her eyes opened.

Yutaka, filled with rage, just screamed, "Just shut up! You don't know anything about Minami-chan! Nothing at all! She's the nicest person I have ever met! She helps people, even total strangers! She always worries about others first and never herself making her completely non-selfish! She maybe be quiet, but she's a great person to talk to because she always listens to you and never ignores you! She will never let you down and will come to you no matter what happens. You just don't even understand what it means to have a friend like Minami-chan because you don't even deserve one!"

"What the hell!" Demanded Hana getting her voice back, but Yutaka still continued.

"All you ever done is harassed and insult her, me, and our friends for no reason. We didn't do anything to you! If there's anybody here who is a piece of trash it's people like you who judge people so harshly!" Said Yutaka, "Me and everyone of our friends knew about Minami-chan's secret, she told it to all of us because she could trust us and we did! She only lied to protect us so you and others wouldn't harass us like you are doing to her!"

By now people were just staring at the scene in front of them, almost as if it was a play in real life.

"I've never regretted meeting Minami-chan or being friends with her. It was the greatest moment of my life and since we met she's always been helping me no matter what! Now it's time I help her from people like you…..BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" She shouted to the world as those who didn't know gasp.

Yutaka slowly calmed down as she continued, "I love her…I'm her girlfriend and I won't let this continue…I won't let her carry the burden anymore…when we confessed…when we bonded…when we became lovers...we knew that there would be difficulties. But I'm not going to let her carry the burden all alone…if you want to make fun of Minami-chan then your going to have to do the same to me! But no matter what, whether people support us or hate us I will always love her…"

She then grabbed Minami's arm and held it tight, "…no matter what...I want to be with her now and forever."

She suddenly felt tears come down upon her face as he looked up to see Minami crying with a happy smile on her face.

"Yutaka-chan…" She said as she embraced her lover and she embraced back. The two of them were smiling, accepting each other in their warm arms as their hearts pounded in unity.

"I'm sorry…" Said Minami, "….I won't leave you again."

"And I won't let you be alone again either…" Said Yutaka, feeling a sense of bliss and relief as if a great burden had been lifted.

To others, even those who were against them, this was a touching scene that many could help but feel sympathy for. A small girl stood up to a person more powerful than her and defended the one she loved, as clichéd as it was…it was something heartwarming.

Hana eventually regained her voice and said, "Fine! Be fags together! But who would support you anyway!"

"I will!"

Everyone turned their heads to see Konata walking forward with her head up high, "I support them….all the way."

"Us too!" Said Patty and Hiyori walking forward and standing side by side with their friends.

"Anybody who has a problem with my friends like you is going to regret it." Said Patty cracking her knuckles.

"There is no way I'm standing by either while you do this, not anymore." Said Hiyori glaring.

Hana snorted, "Well of course you guys would…."

"I support them too." Said Miyuki much to a lot of other people's surprise.

"Takara-san! You support this!" Said Hana.

Miyuki nodded as she stepped forward, "Of course. Minami-chan is and always will be my little sister. And I don't approve of people being prejudice to those who are what they are."

"I agree with Miyuki." Said Kagami with her sister following her much to entire school surprise as well.

"You too!" Said Hana who couldn't believe that a popular and smart student like Kagami would be supporting this too, "I would at least you would be smart enough to understand!"

"Oh I understand alright. Understand that your nothing more than a cruel hearted jerk who's harassing my friends!"Said Kagami glaring at the younger girl which made her cringe.

"I support Yu-chan and Minami-chan's relationship too!" Said Tsuakasa putting her vote in.

"Hey don't count us out!" Said Misao and Ayano coming up.

"We also support our friends in their time of need." Said Ayano smiling at the group.

"Everyone…." Said Yutaka in amazement at the sudden defense for both her and Minami.

The surprise got even bigger however when a person none of them knew also shouted, "I support them too!"

They all watched as a third year boy came up and stood by them, "I…I don't think homosexuality is wrong…but I do think this is wrong! Hurting two girls who are in love is something I won't be able to forgive myself if I don't stand up for them either!"

"I do too!"

"So do I!"

"And me!"

"Yuri is hot so I'm in too!"

More and more people kept coming as the small crowd that only consisted of Minami and Yutaka started to grow bigger and bigger and bigger with each passing second.

"I'm supporting them too…Because I'm gay as well!" Said a guy who stood tall, "And I am not ashamed!"

"So am I!" Said a girl, "I've got a girlfriend and I'm not going to watch people like me get pushed around and not doing anything!"

A few more people confessed their homosexuality and joined as well. Soon the group that supported them was now more than two thirds of the entire students out front had joined the group. What was once two people suddenly became a larger group containing a hundred. Hana just looked around in fear and confusion as to how this was all happening. It was if that one little girl had managed to convince everyone to turn against her ….just for this one friend?

"F-f-fine! Be that way! All of you!...let's go girls." Said Hana as she and the others left, except for one brown haired girl who was calm. Hana turned around and said, "Oi! Misaka, let's go."

"….sorry Hana…." Said Misaka turning around, "But I support them as well."

"What!" Demanded Hana in anger.

"The truth is…I don't hate gay people…I just said it because I was only following you….it really was painful of me to say those things to Iwasaki-san…and after hearing Kobayakawa-san's words…" She said as she stood next to the two, "I'm going to have to side with them."

Hana was shocked as were a few of the girls, one of their own had abandoned them.

Suddenly, another girl stepped forward and said, "….I'm gay too….yeah so sue me."

She walked over. Then another girl stepped forward, "…Hana I always thought you were a nice girl at first….but really….your just a bitch!"

She walked over as well.

A few more did the same.

Hana's group was now smaller then it was.

Growling she shouted, "Fine! You're all not worth it anyway!"

She walked away in anger with her remaning girls as the group stood proud watching her.

Yutaka sighed in relief, it was all over. She was suddenly taken by Minami who smiled at her and said, "Thank you…."

She kissed Yutaka right on the lips with a full mouth of warmth and passion as Yutaka closed her eyes and kissed back, making the boys go wild and the girls to smile a the scene before them.

End

Epilogue will come soon.

Later.


	9. Chapter 9

To Be With You

By Dark Side of the World

Disclaimer: I do not own anything I do not own

Here is the epilogue

* * *

(One year later)

RING!

"Alright class. Have a wonderful weekend!"

Third year Kobayakawa Yutaka stood up from her desk and bowed to her sensei like the rest of the class before putting her books away in her desk. She had changed a bit over the year, her height managed to increase (even though she was still considered small for her age) and she even let her hair grow down a bit more.

"Yo Yutaka!" Said her friend Hiyori, now without her glasses thanks to contacts, who walked over and smirked, "Long day huh? Figured that it would never end."

"Come on, Mr. Shima's lessons aren't that bad." Said Yutaka.

"Says the best girl in the class." Said Hiyori rolling her eyes, "You get Patty-chan's message last night?"

"Yeah, she says she might come over for a visit during her spring vacation. Sure wish she stayed her though." Said Yutaka. Things hadn't been the same since their American friend had to move back to her home in the states after their second year due to her parent's request. Luckily, she said she was slowly convincing them to allow her to stay in Japan for another year after this one since she wanted to graduate with her best friends.

"Well it's going to be nice to see her anyway." Said Hiyori as two then exited the classroom and made their way to the halls where a couple of people greeted Yutaka and complimented her. Ever since last year she had made quite an impact on the school, almost everybody knew her and she was starting to become more popular. It was strange to her at first, but she liked how everybody was nice to her and some of them were good people.

She was mostly known for being openly gay, but her actions caused a great amount of respect from others. It even made others become openly gay as well. There were still some resentment from other people, but it was really nothing that was serious.

As the two were heading down the stairs a black haired boy, second year, came up to Yutaka and said, "Kobayakwa-sempai?"

"Oh, Kanda-san. What is it?" Asked Yutaka politly.

"Iwasaki-sempai asked me to give you a message." Said Kanda.

"Minami-chan? What is it? Does it have to do with the club?" Asked Yutaka.

"No, nothing like that? Only to meet her at the "special place" later in the afternoon." Said Kanda before bowing and heading off.

"New member?" Asked Yutaka.

"Yeah, I think he has a crush on Kamiya Kozu in our grade. He heard about the club and wanted to join in." Said Yutaka.

"You know, a year ago I wouldn't have thought about it at first. But here you are, Co-President of the Lesbian's, Gay, and Bisexual Network club." Said Hiyori.

Yutaka rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. To be honest she didn't even think of the idea, other people did. They wanted a club or group to help those who were struggling with their homosexuality or wanted to help others dealing with problems related to it. It was decided that Minami and her would be the club's president since they were the most famous gay couple. Not wanting to let people down they agreed and had been making much progress.

"Well I better not keep Minami waiting, bye!" Said Yutaka who quickly rushed down the stairs leaving her friend behind. Just as she reached the last of the steps however she stopped and stood still, calm and emotionless.

Shogo Hana, with a few of her friends, was walking past her. They didn't look at each other or say anything, just walked by with no sign of wanting a fight at all.

When they were gone, Yutaka sighed. Even though Hana had lost a lot of her power in the school a year ago she was still an a troublesome person. However, most people ignored her and she wasn't as popular as she once was. Yutaka knew that Hana hated her for what she did to her in front of everyone, but she knew better then to push any issue on it now that Yutaka had a good number of people to support her.

So it just got to the two of them just ignoring one another and trying to get by, which was fine by Yutaka's standards.

She soon however forgot about the girl and quickly ran out to meet Minami.

* * *

(Park, sunset)

Yutaka slowly caught her breath as she looked around for the one who called for her. She smiled as she turned to the lake and saw a green haired girl looking at the light reflecting off of the water from the sun.

"Minami-chan!" Shouted out Yutaka running over. Minami, who had not changed much, turned around and smiled as she hugged her girlfriend before giving her a light kiss on the lips.

"Glad you came." Said Minami as she sat down with Yutaka on her lap, holding her tight.

"I'll always come if you call for me." Said Yutaka giggling.

The two of them were silent for awhile, watching the lake's surface till Minami asked Yutaka a question, "Do you know what day it is?"

She turned her head around, curious as to what was so special about this day.

"It's our anniversary…of our first date." Said Minami with a smile.

Yutaka blushed, remembering the wonderful time the two of them had and said, "I forgot…sorry."

Minami only smirked as she pulled out a small box and opened it for Yutaka making her gasp.

"A….diamond necklace?" Asked Yutaka as Minami took it out and put it on, "..but..it's so expensive…you shouldn't have."

"I wanted too…" Said Minami giving her a kiss on the cheek, "I wanted to show how much I care about you…and how much you mean to me….Money is never an issue, only your happiness is."

"Minami-chan…." Said Yutaka with tears in her eyes as they faced each other once more before embracing in a hug.

"I love you."

They sat there, holding each other as the sun's ray's continued to shine.

End of Story

Like it? I'm glad you enjoyed it all. As a special treat I'm going to give you a special look at my Lucky Star fic idea.

* * *

"…_911 emergency. What's your emergency?"_

"_My name is Iwasaki Minami on 56 Kiko St. I would like to report somebody dying from an overdose…"_

"_May I ask the name of the person?"_

…_._

…_._

…_._

"_Miss?"_

"…_.Me…."_

* * *

Curious? You're going to have to wait until the end of August for an answer.

I know I said I was going to do a Konata and Kagami fic, but I felt the story would be better with Minami and Yutaka again.

Anyway, thanks for reading everyone and see you again hopefully.

Later.


End file.
